You are Girl or Boy,huh?
by Hirgaa kyoichi
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!  Kaa-san… apa kau tahu mengapa iblis memilih menjadi setan?  ... tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terulang kembali…Sasori berhenti!
1. Chapter 1

YOU are GIRL or BOY, Huh?

HALLO MINNA sama seperti Experiment ini dia story yang asli, yang kemaren salah teknis, karena sang author ditimpa banyak kemalangan(atau lebih tepatnya kesialan).

WARNING:

OOC,TYPO bertebaran,AU

dan sgala kegajean lainnya.

Pairing: SasuXfemNaru, xxxXfemNaru, dll

Disclaimer :. NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO…

SUMMARY: Setelah menyamar jadi laki-laki selama hampir 4 tahun di sekolah, Naruto terpaksa pindah kesekolah baru tanpa penyamaran….bisakah Naruto melakukannya?

DON'T LIKE? DON'T LOVE? DON'T HEART? DON DON'T?

ya mbok DON'T READ atu…..nggax suka tapi maksa untuk baca? ya what lemper lah….

Oke happy reading…

YOU are BOY or GIRL Huh?

Prolog

Nami…maksudku Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang gadis yang ceria, baik hati, polos dan sangat lugu, ya… tapi semua itu hanya masa lalu, masa lalu yang dengan sekuat tenaga dikuburnya dalam-dalam dan berharap hanya mimpi buruk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus ia terima dan jalani. Masa lalu yang mengubah pribadi gadis ini dari ceria menjadi dingin, manja menjadi mandiri dari lemah menjadi kuat dan dari polos menjadi gadis berambisi tinggi, kalian pasti berpikir, bukankah semua perubahan-perubahan yang dialaminya itu bagus? Jika itu yang kalian pikirkan, maka kalian salah besar, karna semua itu bukanlah tingkah gadis remaja pada umumnya yang dipenuhi tawa, bergosip ria hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta. Tapi sikap Naruto seolah-olah membentengi dirinya dengan dunia luar, bahwa hanya ada dia dan dunianya, ia bersikap layaknya manusia hanya didepan orang-orang tertentu saja.

~NARU POV~

Uzumaki Naruto, itu namaku. Jangan tanya apa artinya atau siapa yang memberikannya karena aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, pedulipun tidak. aku benci diperhatikan apalagi mencari perhatian, aku bukan tipe orang yang senang menjadi pusat perhatian. Kalau memang bisa, aku hanya ingin menjadi figuran(yang cuman numpang lewat, numpang makan, numpang mandi dan numpang tidur) dalam kehidupanku sendiri. Ingin sekali aku menghilang dari dunia ini. kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak bunuh diri saja? Ya, aku pernah melakukannya, kalau dulu sering malah. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku sehingga aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Dan sejak saat itu aku berjanji untuk membahagiakan nenek yang telah membesarkan aku, baru aku bisa mati dengan tenang karena aku tidak suka berhutang budi, apalagi dibawa mati…ck.. ternyata aku masih punya sifat baik, bukan?

END NARU POV

"Tap...tap...tap…" terdengar bunyi langkah yang menapak di koridor sebuah sekolah sederhana, ternyata itu langkah kaki Naruto… diapun menghampiri lokernya dan segera membukanya untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki(bener nggak ya?).

Saat membuka lokernya, Naru dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang sudah biasa ia lihat, surat cinta, coklat dan benda-benda berbau Girly lainya, padahal ini bukan valentine atau whiteday tapi selalu saja ada surat dan coklat didalam lokernya. Menoleh kekiri Naru menemukan sebuah tong sampah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, benda yang awalnya berada di lokernya berpindah ke tong sampah itu.

"mereka buang-buang waktu saja." gumam Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya kekelas.

"Ssst…itu Naruto-kun kan?" bisik seorang cewek pada temannya.

"Iya…perfect abiss ya, udah pinter, cool, wajah oke, kuat, sopan lagi" jawab teman disampingnya mengelu-elukan sang pujaan.

"Ho'oh…cowok kek dia langka banget, mana tingginya 177 lagi!" Sambung cewek pertama tadi.

"Kalau dia bukan junior kita, udah kujadiin pacar deh." Sahut temannya dengan wajah berbunga-bunga .( gx tw deh namanya, belom kenalan sih!).

Oke… kalian pasti bingung, karena tadi Agon bilang Naruto itu seorang gadis tapi cewek-cewek itu bilang ia cowok. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa dia tidak memiliki dua jenis kelamin atau transgender, garis bawahi itu. Naruto itu memang cewek tulen, tapi setelah ibunya bekerja di konoha(sekarang Naru tinggal di Suna sama neneknya), ia menyamar sebagai laki-laki disekolahnya. itu dimulai sejak ia duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMP, hal itu berlanjut sampai ia masuk SMA sekarang ini, ia ingin melupakan masa lalunya, dengan melupakan jati dirinya dan menjadi manusia yang baru. 16 tahun hidupnya, banyak aliran bela diri yang berhasil ia kuasai, yaitu, dan 2 dalam karate, dan 1 dalan kendo dan pemula bagi judo, dan parahnya lagi kaa-sannya sama sekali tidak tahu tentang penyamarannya. ibunya hanya menanyai kabar dan keadaan Naruto beserta kiriman foto copy rapornya yang memang selalu memuaskan karena dia adalah juara umum di sekolah ini, itupun yang memberitahu ibunya adalah sang nenek.

Dikelas Naru

Para murid belajar seperti biasanya, dengan Naru yang kelihatan berkosentrasi dengan pelajarannya, padahal pikirannya kemana-mana. Sedangkan siswi dikelas ini bukannya memperhatikan sang guru, mereka malah memperhatikan Naruto yang sendang menompang dagunya dengan tatapan ngantuk. dan para siswa memandang Naru dengan rasa dongkol dan tidak suka.

Istirahat siang(Skip time)

Tiba-tiba Naruto jadi sangat kesal, ia kembali teringat akan berita kemarin, berita tentang seorang suami yang selingkuh di depan istrinya. Ia sangat kesal pada laki-laki yang seperti itu dan geram pada sang wanita itu, karena sang istri cuman bisa menangis tanpa perlawanan. kekesalan Naru mencapai klimaks, saat bayangan anak dari pasangan suami istri itu di tampar sang ayah karena mencoba melerai pertengkaran orang tuanya menari dikepalanya. Naru meremas rambutnya, saat ini ia benar-benar ingin menghajar seseorang. dan inilah dari sekian sifat Naru yang tidak dIketahui orang-orang di sekolah itu kecuali para berandal. dan apabila ia sedang kumat, ia akan memulai perkelahian kecil. Oke, coret kata kecil karena tiap Naruto berkelahi, lawannya pasti akan berakhir di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu, (lebay memang,tapi itulah kenyataannya). dan kadang berakhir dengan dikeluarkannya sang lawan dari sekolah karena dianggap mengganggu keamanan siswa. walau sang tersangka telah menjelaskan bahwa itu bukan salahnya dan Narutolah yang mencari gara-gara, tapi apa mau dikata, malang tak bisa ditolak untung tak bisa diraih, karena Tak ada yang percaya kalau seorang murid sesopan dan sepintar Naru melakukannya.

Saat melewati lorong sekolah, Naru melihat segerombolan murid yang sedang merokok di sudut perbatasan antara gudang dan toilet. tentu saja merokok adalah hal yang melanggar aturan sekolah. tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia langsung menerjang dan menghajar mereka satu-persatu, tanpa peduli jumblah dan ukuran badan sang lawan yang bisa dibilang kekar untuk tingkat siswa SMA. akhirnya pertarungan itu selesai dengan terkaparnya para lawan yang sekarang menjadi korban dan Naru yang sama sekali tak terluka(paling cuman lecet disana-sini, reader:sama aja kali bung) dan untung saja tidak ada yang melihat pertarungan itu sehingga tidak berakhir di ruang Bk. Tapi bilapun berakhir diruang BK, bagi Naruto itu semua bukan masalah karena ia yakin semua guru pasti mendukungnya.

Setelah bertarung*?*, Naru merasa lelah dan tidak punya mood lagi untuk belajar, ia ingin membolos dan pulang, segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke kelas yang saat ini sudah kembali menjalani proses belajar mengajar. ia tak mendengar bunyi bel tadi, karena asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sreeeek…" Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang di geser, semua melihat pada sang penggeser yang ternyata adalah Naruto. tanpa memperdulikan pandangan-pandangan itu, Naru langsung ke bangkunya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Sensei, aku izin pulang." kata Naru pada senseinya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau kenapa? apa kau sakit?" Tanya sang guru dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Ebisu-sensei, mungkin dengan tidur dirumah aku akan lebih baik." sahut Naruto datar.

"Baiklah….segera pulang dan beristirahat, jangan memaksakan dirimu dan jaga kesehatanmu." Nasehat Ebisu-sensei yang sama sekali tak diindahkan Naruto. Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian membungkuk dan melenggang keluar kelas.

"Yah…setidaknya aku bolos secara terhormat." gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai. ia memang tidak berbohong, ia tidak bilang ia sedang sakit, tapi juga tidak menyangkal karena hatinya memang sedang sakit.

*TBC*

Ini juga setelah di edit berdasarkan resep dan anjuran dari Senpai-senpai, tapi.. tetap saja typonya masih ada!

TERIMAKASIH buat para reader yang udah baca fic gaje bin abal ini….

Mohon review dari para reader,,,

Mohon bantuan dari para kohai,,,

Mohon nasehat dari para senpai,,,

Mohon maaf bagi para flame,karna saya gx menerima flame(kecuali yang membangun)

Oke mohon REVIEW_a…..tak tagih loh entar….


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna, Author mau bilang, bagi yang udah baca chapter 1 beberapa hari yang lalu, disarankan membaca ulang karena banyak yang berubah(supaya nyambung sama cerita kedepan). ohya… saya ketimban masalah melulu, setelah mengesahkan nama taq, Agon. Entah itu kebenaran atau kebetulan, yang pasti mulai sekarang panggil saya TSUKA saja.(Tsuka sedang lari dari masalah dengan menyalahkan taq name : poor Tsuka)

WARNING:

OOC,TYPO bertebaran,AU

dan segala kegajean lainnya.

Pairing: SasuXfemNaru, xxxXfemNaru, dll

Disclaimer :. NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO…

SUMMARY: Kaa-san… apa kau tahu mengapa iblis memilih menjadi setan?

... tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terulang kembali…Sasori berhenti!

DON'T LIKE? Please DON'T READ!

Balasan Review:

**Lhyn Hatake-san**

Haloo Lhyn-san, makasih atas sarannya, udah diperbaiki nih. Tsuka kalo buat sesuatu tuh nggak pernah beres. Eh, tapi suka malah senang digurui soalnya disekolah belom diajarkan yang begituan. Jadi arigato sensei-sama. Review lagi ya!

**Superol-san**

Salam kenal superol-san. Bingung ya? Wajar sih Tsuka aja bingung pas bacanya. Tapi Tsuka sudah perbaiki dengan segenap hati supaya superol-san nggak bingung lagi. Jadi mohon bimbingannya sekali lagi, karena Tsuka belum benyak tahu tentang FF. Review lagi ya!

**Yozora Lightfellow-san**

Salam kenal juga Yozora-san. Eh Yozora-san kalo review yang begini disebut flame, Tsuka mau minta flame banyak-banyak dari Yozora-san. Ia nih, tulisannya banyak yang nggak bener, kebiasan ngetik nggak bener di hp jadi kebawa deh(maklum laptop baru, jadi masih tegang megangnya*plakk, mau pamer? *.

Tapi yozora-san Reviewnya ditunggu loh!

**Sakumaichi-san**

Iya… nih udah lanjut, Review lagi ya! :)

Oke happy reading…

YOU are BOY or GIRl, Huh?

Keluar dari gedung sekolahnya, Naru dinanti oleh gerbang yang dijaga seorang satpam dengan tampang sangar. Tanpa ada rasa ragu Naruto melangkah dengan mantap menuju gerbang. Sang satpam yang biasa akan memanggil, menegur, bahkan menggembleng para murid yang hendak keluar dari gerbang sekolah sebelum jam sekolah usai, dengan suka rela membuka pintu dan menggembok wajah sangarnya yang kemudian diganti senyum ketulusan.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut menanggapinya dengan senyum, kemudian ia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih, sang satpam yang melihat murid terpintar disekolah ini membungkuk padanya, membuat rasa kagumnya bertambah pada sosok didepannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang murid terpintar dengan rupa tampan membungkuk pada seorang satpam biasa seperti dirinya.

'Sungguh terpuji sifatmu anak muda,' batin sang satpam yang belakangan diketahui bernama Kotetsu. Naruto yang melihat sang satpam melamun, kembali menyeringai. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya Tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ini memang keahliannya, bukannya ia bermuka dua. Tapi ia senang memerankan karakter-karakter berbeda, ia lebih senang menjadi orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri. Saat kecil, ia pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang aktris terkemuka. Tapi cita-cita itu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh, walau begitu ia tak dapat memungkiri hati kecilnya yang memang suka berakting, Hingga terbawa dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya, sangat sedikit orang-orang yang tahu wataknya yang asli.

Naruto terus menyelusuri jalan khusus pejalan kaki yang ridang itu. Angin berhembusan dari pohon-pohon yang tampak kokoh dan berderet dipinggir jalan tersebut, tak lupa bangku-bangku panjang yang tersedia disana untuk orang-orang mengistirahatkan diri. Tak mengacuhkan itu semua, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga sekarang ia tiba disebuah rumah sederhana. Itulah rumah yang ia tinggali bersama neneknya.

"Aku pulang,"kata Naruto sambil membuka sepatunya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tak ada yang menyahut, Naruto berkesimpulan bahwa neneknya sedang keluar. Ia langsung naik kekamarnya dilantai 2 dan mengganti seragamnya.(ps: seragam cowok tu!)

.

.

.

Suasana rumah Naruto tampak tenang bahkan bisa dikategorikan sepi dan hening, kini ia sedang menikmati kopi sambil membaca sebuah novel di dalam kamarnya.

"Braaak…" terdengar suara pintu kamar Naruto yang didobrak secara paksa. Naruto memandang sang pendobrak dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah datar. Sang pelaku berdiri kaku diambang pintu sambil menatap Naruto.

"Naru-chan…Kaa-chan PULANG!" teriak sang pelaku dengan gerakan slow motion sambil mebentangkan kedua tangannya berlari kearah Naruto, tak disangka Naruto pun ikut berlari dengan tatapan sendu menuju sang pendobrak.

"Come on baby," ujar Kushina senang karena sang anak ternyata juga merindukannya. Saat Naruto tinggal beberapa langkah darinya, ia memperbesar bentangan tangannya bersiap memeluk putri tercinta. Namun anehnya, yang dipeluk Kushina hanya angin kosong, karena Naruto bukan berlari kearahnya, dengan sukses Naruto melewati sang ibu yang hendak memeluknya.

Khushina yang menyadari Naruto bukan berlari kepelukannya lansung membatu. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedang menatap lirih pintunya, tak sadar pada ibunya yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pasir karena mengetahui anaknya lebih memilih pintu dari pada dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintuku, tante sialan," teriak Naruto memandang nanar pada mantan pintunya yang sekarang sudah berevolusi menjadi setumpuk kayu. Kushina yang sudah berubah menjadi pasir kini ditiup angin, dan diterbangkan entah kemana.(oke, lupakan hal tak masuk akal itu.)

"Apa…Yang…Tadi…kau katakan, Na…Ru...Chan?" Tanya Kushina pada sang anak dengan mata berkilat dilengkapi background langit hitam nan kelam yang ditambah halilintar dan Guntur yang bersahut-sahutan.

"ng? aku bilang Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintuku tante sialan?" ulang Naruto dengan wajah innocent, tak sadar atau lebih tepatnya tak peduli keadaan.

"Kau…" raung Kushina sambil mengangkat meja belajar dan siap menghempaskannya pada sang anak durhaka.

"Jika rusak, kau harus menggantinya dengan yang baru." Kata Naruto cuek sambil meninggalkan kamarnya dan melanjutkan bacaannya di ruang tamu. Kushina yang melihat perubahan sikap anaknya, hanya bisa memijit pelipis. Ia pun akhirnya ikut duduk bersama Naruto.

~Kushina POV~

Kenapa begini? Kemana perginya Naru-chan ku yang dulu? Siapa orang didepanku ini! aku benar-benar shock melihat anakku, aku sudah memprediksikan ia sudah berubah, tapi bukan begini… Aku membayangkan ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria dan feminim, mengingat betapa lucu dan menggemaskannya ia waktu kecil. Ah… aku tau, mungkin dia sedang berakting, menunjukkan betapa inginnya ia menjadi seorang aktris, itukan cita-citanya.

~End Kushina POV~

"Hei… aku sudah tahu kau sangat pintar berakting, sudahlah… jangan berpura-pura lagi," ujar Kushina berusaha menghangatkan suasana.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan tante?" Tanya Naruto tak melepas pandangannya dari novel.

"Lho? Bukankah itu cita-citamu? Ada apa denganmu Naruto, kenapa kau jadi begini? Tanya Kushina berusaha membendung kemarahannya.

"Cita-cita? Omong kosong, itu cita-cita bocah yang sudah mati 8 tahun lalu, dan apa kau ingat? Kau sendirilah yang telah menguburnya. Bersama 'dia', kau tak izinkan 'bocah itu' untuk menjadi layaknya manusia," ujar Naruto menatap Kushina sambil tersenyum miris. "Lalu sekarang kau bertanya ada apa! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Sambung Naruto lagi.

"Naru… kau tau sendirikan, kalau…" kata-kata Kushina terputus-putus, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak meneteskan air yang sudah tergenang dioeluouk matanya.

"Kaa-san… apa kau tahu, kenapa seorang iblis memilih menjadi setan?" bisik Naruto dengan mata sendu dan tatapan hampa, pertahanan Kushina hancur, ia tak dapat membendung air yang kini telah menetes dari kedua bola mengucapkan kalimat itu Naruto langsung keluar dari rumah dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Kushina yang sedang menangis sesegukan.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah meninggalkan singgasanya, kini tugasnya diganti oleh sang bulan yang akan menyinari kehidupan manusia dimalam hari. Saat itu Kushina dan ibunya, yaitu nenek dari Naruto sedang membicarakan sesuatu, guratan-guratan diwajah mereka tampak tegang, menunjukkan betapa seriusnya pembicaraan mereka.

"Kreeek… Aku pulang," Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ibu dan neneknya memandang sendu kearahnya. Tak menghiraukan hal tersebut Naru segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, sebelum kata-kata Kushina menghentikannya.

"Kaa-chan sudah menikah lagi di Konoha," kata Kushina yang berhasil membuat Naruto terkejut dengan mata terbelalak, namun segera ia tutupi dengan topeng palsunya.

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku? Toh jika tidak kurestui-pun kau sudah menikah." Ucap Naruto sinis.

"Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku kesana, kau akan tinggal dan bersekolah disana. Kau bisa memulai kehidupan baru layaknya anak-anak remaja..."

"Berhentilah mengoceh, aku tidak tertarik," sahut Naruto memotong pembicaraan Kushina dan hendak meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tapi, aku sudah daftarkan kau ke sekolah favoritemu KoSas High School, bukankah dari dulu kau ingin…" lagi-lagi ucapan Kushina terpotong.

"DIAM… sudah kukatakan aku tidak butuh," teriak Naruto tepat didepan wajah Kushina. Kushina yang shock mendapat perlakuan begitu oleh anaknya langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naru, cepat angkat ibumu." Akhirnya sang nenek mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mendengar perdebatan ibu-anak tadi.

Naruto yang tak tega-pun, lansung membopong Kushina ke atas sofa. Ia duduk disamping Kushina sedangkan Chiyo, sang nenek pergi kedapur untuk mengambil kompres. Naruto memandang Kushina dengan perasaan bersalah, karena walau bagaimanapun Kushina adalah ibunya.

"Tak bisakah…tak bisakah kau berikan kesempatan kedua untuk setan ini" igau Kushina dalam tidurnya. Naru yang mendengarnya tertegun, hatinya yang telah teriris bagai disiram air cuka, Naruto menutup matanya mencoba menghapus bayang yang dari dulu menghantuinya dan mencoba berpikir jernih serta rasional. Sayup-sayup Kushina membuka matanya, ia melihat Naruto sedang menggenggam tangannya, setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya kembali.

~Kushina POV~

'Fugaku'… malam ini, aku mimpi indah sekali! Aku bermimpi Naru-chan ku telah kembali seperti dulu, sorot matanya memencarkan kehangatan dan dipenuhi kasih sayang, tak seperti sebelumnya yang hampa dan kosong. Ia sedang menangis sambil menggemgam dan mencium tanganku. Ia terus berkata, kalau dia akan ikut bersamaku ke Konoha. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia, mengingat betapa tak pantasnya aku menyebut diriku sebagai seorang ibu. 'Fugaku…' bagaimana keadaan Sai sekarang? Aku harap dia baik-baik saja, aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha bersama Naruto. Pastikan kau dan Sai menyambut kami saat tiba disana. 'Fugaku…' aku mencintaimu.

~End Kushina POV~

.

.

.

Matahari yang sudah beristirahatpun, kini kembali terbit menggantikan sang bulan yang sudah kelelahan berjaga disepanjam malam, rasa terimakasih diucapkan matahari pada sang bulan melalui cahayanya yang begitu terang sehingga langit berubah menjadi cerah, bulan yang mengetahui maksud dari hal itu hanya tersenyum dan beransur-ansur menghilang, kini dilangit hanya ada matahari yang bersinar begitu terang, dengan kata lain hari ini sangat cerah.

~09.00 ~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan, cahaya matahari pun masuk kerumah-rumah melalui lubang fentilasi. Namun hal tersebut tak membuat Kushina bangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih terlelap di atas sofa ruang tamu, sampai sebuah suara ketukan membangunkannya.

"Tok…tok…tok…" suara pintu depan yang diketuk seseorang, Kushina akhirnya terbangun dan membuka pintu engan wajah masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi Kushina-san," sambut sebuah suara yang membuat rasa kantuk Kushina menghilang.

"Sasori? Kau sudah datang? Mulai hari kau harus tinggal disini, sebab Naru akan ke Konoha," sahut suara di belakang Kushina yang ternyata adalah nenek Chiyo.

"Hah? Memangnya Naru-chu mau?" Tanya Sasori yang sekarang sudah masuk dan berbincang-bincang ringan dengan neneknya, sedangkan Kushina masih terdiam di pintu.

'Kushina-san…? Padahal dulu ia memanggilku kaa-san atau setidaknya bibi, aku… benar-benar dianggap sebagai orang lain oleh anak dan keponakan yang sudah kuanggap anak sendiri,' batin Kushina perih, ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya sosok dirinya dulu.

"Kushina-san, ada apa?" tegur Sasori.

"Ahh…tidak ada apa-apa." Sahut Kushina yang telah bangun dari lamunannya.

"Ehmm… Sasori, bisakah kau bujuk Naruto untuk ikut bersamaku?" pinta Kushina.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba… tapi aku tidak akan memaksanya, karena aku akan mendukung apapun keputusannya," sahut Sasori sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar Naruto berada. Kushina sangat senang, karena ia tahu Sasori sudah seperti kakak kedua bagi Naruto setelah Harashi.

Sasori akhirnya sampai disebuah kamar yang tak berpintu lagi, sambil berpikir apa sebab sang pintu rusak, ia masuk ke kamar Naruto. Tapi, sejauh mata memandang ia tak melihat keberadaan Naruto.

"Naru-chu… kau di di sini?" Tanya Sasori mengira Naruto sedang main petak umpet seperti dulu. Tak menemukan Naruto disudut mana pun, akhirnya Sasori panik.

"Naruto…Naruto…dimana kau?" teriak Sasori mulai kacau, bayang-bayang masa lalu mulai memenuhi memorinya lagi. Kushina dan Chiyo yang mendengar teriakan Sasori-pun langsung naik keatas. Mereka melihat kamar Naruto yang berantakan dan Sasori yang sedang membuka lemari Naruto.

"Pakaiannya sudah tidak ada lagi, jangan-jangan Naruto akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Kushina ikutan panik. Sasori melotot terhadap Kushina yang mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Ia terduduk dan bayangan kejadian 8 tahun lalu menari-nari diatas kepalanya.

"Kushina… jangan ungkit tentang masalah itu di depan Sasori. Sejak kejadiaan itu, Sasori phobia terhadap perpisahan. setelah hari itu, ia menahan diri agar tak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Jangankan pacar, temanpun ia tak punya. Ia memilih tak pernah memiliki dari pada harus kehilangan sesuatu yang telah ia miliki." Bisik Chiyo pada Kushina.

"Tidak bisa…aku tidak bisa terus diam begini, aku harus mencarinya." Ucap Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Sambil berjalan ia terus-terusan bergumankan hal yang tak jelas.

"Hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi, tak akan…tak akan kubiarkan," gumam Sasori yang sudah tak focus lagi pada langkah kakinya, sekali lagi bayangan masa lalu itu kembali menghantuinya, berusaha mengusir bayangan itu, Sasori meremas rambutnya. Saat ia membuka matanya dan ingin kembali focus, sekelilingnya hanya diselimuti cahaya putih tak berujung. Tangga yang seharusnya ada, sudah lenyap entah kemana. Tanpa arah dan tujuan ia tetap melangkah.

"Sasori…berhenti." Teriak Kushina yang melihat Sasori yang kini berdiri diatas kayu pembatas lantai dua, sedikit saja ia bergerak maka lantai yang keras nan dingin dilantai bawah yang menunggunya.

Sayangnya, teriakan Kushina sama sekali tak terdengar oleh Sasori, ia terus melangkah hingga ia terseret.

"tidaaak…SASORI…."

***TBC***

Aih… masih banyak misteri yang harus Tsuka kuak nih.

Tapi Tsuka udah nggak punya kepercayaan diri melanjutkan fanfic gaje yang typo(s)nya nggak bisa dihitung ini. Tsuka nggak begitu mengerti masalah EYD, karena itu kalau reviewer bilang cerita ini sama sekali nggak layak untuk dibaca, Tsuka akan **hiatus **duludan belajar EYDdengan benar baru ngelanjutin fic ini(kapan-kapan).

Naru: oi...oi… nggak bertanggung jawab banget loe, masak segitu aja udah nyerah?

Tsuka: mau gimana lagi, kayaknya Tsuka emang nggak bakat nulis. Kalo dibandingin sama fanfic-fanfic author yang lain, di ibaratkan seperti kotoran dan kue! Huwaaa….(fanfic Tsuka yang kotorannya).

Naru: Semangat dong, yang laen juga hebat gitu karna perjuangan kok!

Tsuka: bo'ong ah, yang laen mah udah jenius dari sononya. Tapi kalo Naru mau jadi pacar Tsuka, Tsuka pertimbangkan deh usulnya.

Naru: ogah gue mah!*kabur*

Tsuka: huwaaa….ya sudahlah,

Reader mohon reviewnya ya!

RnR!


End file.
